The Special Outcast
by MeltingLove
Summary: Melinda, and several other nymphs, have to help a group of 'normal' people overcome their challenges and help save their planet. Read and follow their journey. [Lots of magic and Winx Club-inspired moments:)] Rated T as a younger audience may not have the imagination to fully understand the story context.
1. Prologue

**Not edited**

Melinda goes to a school in a far far away place, to a school of magic but everyone else there is as normal as normal. They learn what school kids do. The usual algebra and chemistry but they are trained with powers. The school do not teach them how to control their powers, they teach themselves.

Like every school, there is always the popular and the unpopular. In her school, there is two really sexy prefect, 2 pop stars, 2 princesses, famous actors, cool cheerleaders, geeks, and of course, herself. Everyone in her class was special in a way, even the geeks. There was _no_ average kids, only her.

To make things worse, the smart students have been chosen. They were chosen to train and protect their world, Xigix. Xigix calls them CPs which stands for Coolest People since they all think they are so cool. She does not have any hate towards them but the chosen people from her class out of the 6 chosen CPs were the 2 popstars and the 2 princesses, not her.

Melinda was upset, the only cool thing was that she dated one of the popstars but they decided to be friends after all. She did not mind that but she does realise that she is the big _outcast_ of the class but on her 18 birthday, she realises something really special. She happens to be the Nyphm of the Ocean. She really is one of the 6 Nypmhs of Xigix together with her not-so-cool classmates, Laurel and Jessilyn, Nymph of Elements and Nymph of the Soul. The other nymphs turn out quite stunning too.

Together they are a team but will Melinda's classmate ever see who she really is and will she get accepted as someone special to them? Will she still be considered an outcast to her class? _Above Star class?_

 **This is the best inspiration I got yet, I realised that so far all the idea based books that are always on my imagination are always completed. That is why I decided to write this! It is somewhat an inspiration from watching** _ **too much Winx Club.**_ **I hope you guys like this, especially since this is the first story I'm posting on FictionPress**

 **Also note that the full story is already available on Wattpad (MeltingLove is the account's name) and you can read it there if you do not wish to wait for my updates.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Melinda's Heart

**Not edited (Reading prologue is necessary)**

Melinda's POV

I looked left and I looked right. _Nothing._ No one was looking my way at all, everyone was in their small groups and this was my _third_ year in this _special school_ for _special kids._ _Special_ kids with magic powers. I closed and opened my eyes, I was nothing but a big outcast in my class. Everyone was in groups. Everyone had someone but _me._ _Princesses and popstars, Actors, Prefects, Musicians, Nerds,_ and the one lonely Melinda.

I struggled to not sigh and the realisation that everyone _did_ have a clique, _everyone_ but me. I sat down and struggled as tears threatened to fall from my very eyes. _This can't be happening_. I tried to reason with myself that my friend was _just_ absent today but that would be pure lying to myself because _special schools_ are always _boarding schools._

I could literally feel my heart go weak as I prayed that this horror will end but what is worse than _no friends_ on your _birthday?_ Birthdays no longer meant much to me, I have not celebrated it for the past _three_ years. No one was keen to celebrate with me and my parents would be far away from this _magical_ school.

It would be the winter holidays now, _December,_ but there is no one to play the snow with. No one wanted to have a snowball fight with me or build a snowman. Yes, you heard that I right - I want to build a snowman. Everyone else here are teenagers, 18 years of age. All of them preferred to stay in comfort of the heater, no one wanted to go out and play.

I looked away at this thought, knowing that even if they were to go out and play...no one would play with me. I am starting to _get use_ to this craze of being alone.

I decided to wear my thickest coat to the ocean. The ocean was my paradise anyway, no matter how cold or warm it was. I took a long walk there and when I reached, I could see bottles, plastic bags, styrofoam boxes stuck in the ice. _No, this could not be happening._ I shut my eyes and summoned all my magical energy. _I can do this, I can._

A blue wave came from my hand. _Blue Sea, free yourself._ I thought with concentration. Slowly the ice melted and the junk washed up on shore I used my other free hand to summon the litter away and into a faraway dustbin while keeping the ice melted in order to move the litter. I could feel my energy seeping away when I heard two voices coming towards me. _Who?_ I could not make them out at all, my energy was blurring and there were still so much litter on my paradise ocean.

I could feel magical energy surge in me all of a sudden, a strength of courage making me push on and power to help melt the ice faster too. I focused on and soon the seas was cleared of rubbish. I fell from the height I was working my melting at and fell into a shining _darkness._

I felt more power surge into me as I closed my eyes and lay on the beautiful frozen sea. Yes, it freezes fast in the winter.

 _"Welcome Melinda, the sea has accepted you...as their guardian,"_ a soft voice told me but who could it be?

I suddenly felt a connection with the sea. A connection I never felt before and in front of me were 5 beautifully stunning girls with their wings all spread out but who were they? _Do I know them?_ I decided to close my eyes first and rest though, they do not seem bad but they _could be..._

 _No energy to fight..._ I thought as a hand touched my face. A hand that felt distant but it could be because I was falling asleep. Was my life at risk?

 **Cliff-hanger? I don't know but I do know that this chapter was an uphill task to write.**

 **I expect the other chapters to be easy to write though! It is just that I needed some idea for this chapterXD I worked out the rest though! No sweat!**

 **Did I mention that I love Winx Club songs?**

 **Which are you favourite seasons too? I just love** _ **Season 2**_ **and** _ **Season 3.**_ **They are the best (in my opinion)! I love all the seasons though. I watched the Italian one and liked the storyline but I just wished I could understand what they were saying fully since I do not speak Italian.**

 **Sorry and my ranting. Big Winx Club fan here.**

 **I love you all simply for reading this**


	3. Chapter 2 - Melinda's Thoughts

**Sorry for the late update, I was too lazy to transfer the story from Wattpad until today. I'm also really focused on my other Winx Club fanfiction which cannot be found on Wattpad, please check it out if you like Winx Club! I own every single character in this story, I think, but I have to credit my sister as well!**

Melinda's POV

"You think she'll wake any time soon?" I heard a voice whisper to what seem like a few people.

"Soon probably," another voice whispered back. This time it sounded _familiar._

"Shush, I think she's awake..." I heard. _Were they talking about me?_ I stirred to give them a signal that I was, indeed, awake.

"Hey, she's awake!" I heard footsteps walking in my direction. I wondered who they were and what did the voice meant about being a _guardian._ The floaty, _special_ voice?

"Hello!" 5 other voices chorused to me. I recognised two of them, both were my classmates... _Laurel_ and _Jessilyn._ Laurel was a great author, Jessilyn was the daughter of our world's most famous cook.

"Colette," one of them smiled to me, "I'm a _model_ and also happen to be the _Nymph of Emotions."_

"Cover," another introduced, _"Singer_ and _Nymph of Land!_ I found my magic the same as you did, just that mine was on land! Did you know...?"

"Stop overwhelming her Cover. I'm Skyline," she smiled as she spoke, "I'm an Actor and at the same time, _Nymph of the Skies._ Why not we guide you through your magic after Lau and Jess introduced themselves?"

"Well, I'm Laurel. Your classmate and the biggest nerd of a writer. Skyline calls me Lau because she is a big lazy person to say my full name! Oh right! I'm _Nymph of Elements_!" Laurel finished off her sentence by clapping her hands and patting my head which I skilfully dodged at.

"Jessilyn here! You already know I'm a great cook and a great fan of your paintings. They are selling greatly in Xigix! _Nymph of Souls_ by the way!" She cheered and I opened my mouth. _What did she just say? My parents sold my artworks and people_ ** _liked_** them? I open my mouth to say something but I just felt _happy_ , that was until I realised I did not understand what the floaty voice told me.

Skyline seemed to realise my problem because she took my hand and guided me to the sea. _Transform_ she told me, she also told me to _fly to the middle of the sea_ and _concentrate._ I nodded, summoning my will to transform. Within minutes, I had my wings spread beautifully behind me. _Here goes nothing_. I took off to the middle of the sea.

I could feel strong winds pushing against me in the blizzard. It was snowing now and I was all alone. The five other girls told me they would appear if anything wrong happens and if I wanted to know what the mysterious voice is, I had to trust them.

I dodged wind blows and tried flying higher to avoid the big waves that were in coming. _I'm the fairy of the Sea_ , _I can do this. It is just like flying to the middle of the paradise in winter instead of sailing there in summer!_ I told myself as I continued to brave the winds and waves,

The higher I flew, the higher the waves went. I tried to think happy thoughts as I dodged each wave, I concentrated against the wind as it blew in my direction. My wings felt cold and my ears felt like dropping. My fingertips were numb and pale and all of a sudden a wave swallowed me into the sea.

I saw darkness and I was praying inside my head. _Help._.. I could do nothing but shut my eyes, all hope almost lost...

 **If you enjoyed the chapter which I hope you did, then you are free to check the finished story on Wattpad – unedited version. This version is not edited as well, just skimmed through and has minor grammar changes.**

 **Feel free to leave a review as well and follow the story! It'll mean so much to me. If you're reading on Wattpad after reading this, then I hope to see some votes appearing. Love xx**


End file.
